


Kar'ta of a Jetii, Tracyn of a She'eta'olan Verde

by VanillaChip101



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CT-5597 | Jesse Gets a Hug, CT-5597 | Jesse Lives, CT-7567 | Rex Gets a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Darth Maul Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt CT-5597 | Jesse, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mandalorian Ahsoka, No tags for bo-katan arer you kidding me, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Queen Ahsoka Tano, Siege of Mandalore (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: When Ahsoka Tano defeats Mandalore's current ruler Darth Maul, she has to take her throne among warriors to give order and ascend to the top.
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & CC-3636 | Wolffe, 332nd Company & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Jedi Council, Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council, Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Kar'ta of a Jetii, Tracyn of a She'eta'olan Verde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Webtrinsic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Empress Forged of Beskar and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320738) by [Webtrinsic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic). 



> This idea came crashing down on me sometime after I read Webtrinsic's fic XD  
> It couldn't get out of my head ;-;  
> The outfit Mand'alor Ahsoka wears is by SentinelPrime8 and art_man2k20: https://www.deviantart.com/sentinelprime8/art/Mandalorian-Ahsoka-Tano-858020321

Ahsoka Tano has been called many things.

Padawan, commander, citizen, sister, and all sorts of names. But Mand'alor? That was a new one.

~

_Days earlier..._

"Who is Darth Sidious in the Senate?"

"Have you not seen it? Are you still blind, even when you've been kicked out of the order? Think, feel through the force. You should know who it is."

It was silent as Ahsoka closed her eyes, reaching her mind throughout the threads of the Force.

"No. No, it can't be," Ahsoka implored, stepping back in horror.

"Yes, it is," Maul simply replied.

Ahsoka was slowly hit with possible visions of the future, making her knees land on the floor from her mind's onslaught. Maul watched, knowing that she's seeing the same thing he once did, yet he offered no comfort. 

_He's too dangerous to be alive!_

_It's not the Jedi way!_

_Unlimited power!_

_I pledge myself to your teachings._

_Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader._

_You were my brother Anakin!_

_I **hate** you!_

She dug her palm into her eyes to no avail. The visions kept coming and going. She saw a dark figure and planets exploding, heard ragged breathing and desperate pleas, felt the light in the Force die out with each life taken. 

"You see? Join me, and together, you and I can defeat them both."

Ahsoka slowly stood up, contemplating. 

_Both?_

"Every choice you have made has led you, to this moment."

Maul outstretched his hand and the glass window _shattered_. But neither one blinked. The Force was silent, the world outside nonexistent in the throne room. The future depended on that decision. Ahsoka looked straight into the eyes of the ex-Sith.

"I will help you. But you must answer one question."

"You have but to ask," he answered, lowering his hand. 

"What do _you_ want with Anakin Skywalker?"

Maul looked to the side, remembering his own visions and nightmares he had in his dreams.

"Did you not see it? He is the key to everything." 

"To bring balance to the force?" All she remembered was seeing Anakin burning. She didn't know that the dark figure known as Darth Vader was actually _him_.

"To destroy. He has long been groomed for his role as my master's new apprentice."

"No! I will find another way! I have to!"

"Don't you see? It's too late! You've seen what I saw; the inevitable is coming!" Maul snarled, desperate to just have her _understand_.

"I know Anakin. He can turn back," Ahsoka pleaded.

"No, he will not. I have foreseen it," the zabrak declared, knowing that his new ally has now broken off their possible union.

"Then you and I cannot work together." Ahsoka opened in her jar'kai stance, the force singing at her will. The decision was made, and events of time were now taking a different path.

"I see the padawan needs one. Last. Lesson."

Maul snarled ferociously, his blood-red lightsaber clashing against her glowing blue, lighting up the throne room in the fierce duel. 

_This was far from over._

~

"You know, since you can defeat Maul, who was the previous ruler of Mandalore, you are now the new ruler."

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks to look at Bo-Katan with one raised eye marking. Ca- _Commander_ Rex was usually with her and would be flanking her right side, but he was attending to the transportation of Maul, who she had just defeated. She still didn't process the fact she had overpowered a Sith, killer of her great grandmaster Qui-Gon Jinn. Life was moving too fast to think about it.

"I thought you wanted to be the ruler," Ahsoka replied, gesturing towards the Sundari palace in its ruined glory.

"I thought about it, and now I think you would be a better one. You are an ex-Jedi, a warrior that wouldn't go straight for violence; someone the people of Mandalore need. The Nite Owls have thought the same," Bo-Katan said as she turned to face the togruta.

"Well then, I will accept if you take the position of managing the affairs of Mandalore. Adding to that, every single clone in the Grand Republic will also be granted citizenship and may live under my name," Ahsoka proposed, holding her right hand out.

"Mand'alor Tano, I accept your offer. The new House Tano now consists of you and the men that you brought. I will see to tell them immediately," Bo-Katan shook hands with her and stepped away, putting her helmet on her head, turning around to sprint off. Rex was waiting for her by the door. 

"Wait! What about Death Watch?" Ahsoka called after the Mandalorian.

Bo-Katan paused in her run, looking back. 

"Maul will need to tell them to transfer to you or you will have to kill him in front of them. They will not shift in their leadership until they can see their leader is worthy of their loyalty. We will tell you everything later."

"Commander? What's going on?" Rex asked, walking up to Ahsoka, watching Bo-Katan fly away.

Ahsoka sighed as she turned to her best friend. "Rex, I have a _lot_ to tell you."

~

Ahsoka burst into the room where some council members resided, Commander Rex pacing after her. He now had the knowledge of Ahsoka Tano becoming the Mand'alor and he was honored when she offered him the position of her right hand. She had warned him and the three-hundred-thirty-second would disappear off the scopes of the Jedi, residing in Mandalore. He was even more honored to live under his commander's name.

"Padawan, I see that you have defeated Maul?" Yoda asked, feeling the force become a bit brighter. He was still wary about the grimace the ex-Jedi wore.

"Yes. Where is General Skywalker? I heard he was here, and I need to speak to him," Ahsoka asked, getting straight to the point, and pushing her feelings at the name _padawan_ aside. 

_There's no time for this. People will call you things you don't like, but you just have to move on._

Sensing her urgency, the council members let her impatience slide.

"He has gone to inform the Chancellor about the discovery on Utapau," Windu answered. Her face grew outright shocked and Rex grimaced. Ahsoka, on the way, had told him about the Sith lord, and now he knew, his loyalty was given to evil; not the justice he thought he had once fought for.

"Wh-"

"Tano, is there something you need to tell us?" Ki-Adi-Mundi cut in.

She sighed, taking a small holoprojector out of her belt. It rested in her hand as she looked up.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith lord we are looking for."

It was quiet, the words processing through everyone's minds.

"Imposs-"

"That can't be true!"

"We would've seen it!"

"Silence, there will be. Let Ahsoka speak, we shall."

Ahsoka looked at Master Yoda, having been quiet through the argument. Her face had a mask of determination, her eyes steeled with a goal in mind. She activated her holoprojector and it showed Maul tied up, his mouth free but in a permanent scowl. Something behind the recording must've made him react because his eyes widened and he stared straight into the camera, saying his next words like it was forced.

"Palpatine is Darth Sidious. He wants Skywalker as his apprentice because, with the power of them both, the galaxy will be ruled under tyranny. I have been defeated."

The video cut out and Ahsoka tucked it back into her belt. 

"We have to defeat him _now_. If we're just going to stand here and argue, we'll have nothing left."

" _We_ will do it. Not you. You are no longer a Jedi, therefore you have no authority in this, _citizen_."

Rex's nostrils flared as he stepped forward, ready to defend Ahsoka.

"You have _no right_ to talk to the r-"

Ahsoka held him back, an arm in front of him. She turned towards him, gratefulness shining in her eyes, but also a warning.

"Not no-"

Ahsoka gasped and bent forward, her hand gripping her head as she was assaulted with images. Rex immediately grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. Aayla and the others watched her with worry.

"Tano? Are you okay?"

_Lava._

_Fire._

_Smoke._

_Metal._

_Mustafar,_ the force whispered.

"We have to go," Ahsoka prompted, leaving no time for the others to cut in. "Take care of the Sith lord. Tano out."

Ahsoka spun around, Rex following in tow.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Separatists on Mustafar. We have one more mission to complete."

~

Ahsoka had contacted Bo-Katan a minute ago and she was now gathering the whole three-hundred-thirty-second under her command. The men on the Venator were now crowded in a room, Ahsoka standing a couple of boxes. She used the force to amplify her voice for those who couldn't hear in the back.

"Men, I have news."

The clones were silent, listening to their beloved leader.

"I am now the ruler of Mandalore...and you are all granted citizenship after the war."

It was quiet, then chaos erupted. Their whole life, they thought they would never live to see the end of the war, and now, they could see the light at the end of a new path.

"Now, we have our last battle. Everyone, kit up!"

~

_Several days after Mustafar..._

Ahsoka, the Nite Owls, and the clones have defeated the remaining Separatists in Mustafar. Word was spread that Chancellor Palpatine was arrested and that the Republic was left in shambles. Anakin, having been the one to defeat Palpatine, wouldn't have been able to do it without his ex-padawan's support. When he had come back to the temple from Senator Amidala's home, in confusion and fear, he received a video sent by Ahsoka from his private comm number. She had recorded it after her duel with Maul, and it was the key thing to bringing peace in the galaxy. He had watched it, and he was glad he did.

"Anakin," Ahsoka sighed, a tired smile on her face. She looked down, picking at the ends of her outfit. Anakin's eyes watered, reminiscing in the memories of a younger and brighter togruta, a reckless man, and their army, enjoying life at its fullest.

"I know it's been hard. I know about the struggles you've been through. But you can _not_ let it stop you, no matter the cost. I have seen things, and so has Maul, and in the future, it would be much darker. I may not know what you're going through, but I can tell you this; you will always have me to stand by you. I'm not saying leaving the order was a mistake; I'm telling you that I will be with you whether you like it or not, no matter the distance."

"I fought with Maul. He told me that Palpatine was the Sith Lord."

She stared into the camera fiercely. "I know he is. But I don't think you will. You have to see past his friendly smiles and trusting gazes. Because no matter what he said, it's all false. He wants you to join him, and if you do, the Republic will fall. I felt so much pain through the force from the lives of Jedi taken, and I don't even know what caused it. Please, trust me on this. _Don't trust Palpatine_. If you ever need me, give me a call. Goodbye Skyguy."

Because of this, the Empire never came to rise.

~

"3...2...1...Start," Ahsoka whispered.

Bo-Katan cleared her throat, staring into the camera.

"Mandalore thanks you for the assistance you have sent. I am here to tell you that the clones are free to live in Mandalore, but we will not accept any Jedi alliances. If you Jedi come here to offer that, we will make sure you are shot down before you can even ask. We will only allow _needed_ negotiations, and we will refuse them if it's not compliant. Ahsoka Tano and the three-hundred-thirty-second have already left for Mandalore, and are heading your way. Thank you, from the ruler of Mandalore."

Ahsoka ended the video, replaying it. The council would never guess that she was the real ruler of Mandalore, and with the disarray in the Republic, the Jedi wouldn't have time to scout out for the three-hundred-thirty-second or her. Maybe Anakin or Obi-Wan would go looking for her, but she's guessing they wouldn't find her for a long time, with the recording being sent.

"Alright, that's good enough. Now let's give it to the council."

~

"Where are they?"

The council room looked up from their meeting to see Anakin standing in the door, looking around.

"They still haven't reported back," Obi-Wan told him.

"A recording from Lady Kryze, I have been sent," Yoda said, seeing that this was a good time to show it. He clicked a button on the chair and the holoprojector activated. The video played. Council members immediately protest after the recording cut out.

_"But we helped them!"_

_"No alliance?"_

"Enough. This is the Republic. It almost fell because democracy had too much power. Planets should be left independent, and if they don't want to interact with the Jedi, that is that. They said they're still open to necessary negotiations," Obi-Wan said. Several council members looked at the master in shock; he usually stayed quiet, observing the ongoing chatter, and now he was the one to knock some sense into them.

"What I want to know is the location of the three-hundred-thirty-second and Ahsoka Tano. They should be here by now. It's been days," Anakin growled. His bond with his padawan was still closed shut, and he couldn't sense her from the weak bond they now shared.

"Skywalker, please be patient. We will find the others once the Republic is in order. We need everyone to participate to make sure the government doesn't fall apart," Luminara answered.

Anakin stormed out but complied with their wishes. He'll see them soon, he knows it.

~

One day, Bo-Katan came to Ahsoka to present her with her own beskar. Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprised as she looked at the dark blue armor, her measurements perfect to size. The helmet had her white markings painted above and below the visor, and room for her lekku and montrals. She now had shoulder plates and a chest plate, completed with a black suit to wear under the protection. There were navy armored boots that were built similar to the shoes she was currently wearing, but it now reached up to her calf. The vambraces were sitting on top of the pile, along with a skirt of beskar that had the same design as the bottom part of her dress stitched in with the armor. 

"How did you measure these?" Ahsoka asked, inspecting every single inch of fabric and metal that was now _hers._

"You were measured for the beskar skirt from before and the Armorer wrote down some additional numbers, in case you wanted to stay with us."

She nodded and took the clothes, running into a room for some privacy.

When she got out, helmet donned and lightsabers in her hands, she looked like the Mandalorian warrior she was meant to be.

~

_Now..._

Ahsoka was standing at Mandalore's heart, where the people were gathered to watch the duel. She had made sure Maul was replenished and healthy enough for the fight that was to come had. She had given him more advantages than any other person would do to a prisoner, and now here he was, stalking around in a circle with soon-to-be Mand'alor Ahsoka Tano in front of him. Death Watch wasn't visibly present, but Ahsoka knew, they were watching. Although they were terrorists, they were still honorable Mandalorians. They would watch the duel without interruption, and if they did? Then Death Watch will not be allowed to live on the planet and she will hunt every single one of them down. The clones, her brothers, her friends, were also part of the crowd, rooting for their little sister.

They pulled out their lightsabers, Maul with his saber staff and Ahsoka with her dual-wielding blades. The dark saber was in the hands of Bo-Katan, to be gifted to the winner. The fight for rule started.

~

Ahsoka pointed her lightsaber at Maul's neck. His saber staff was in her hand and she positioned herself on top of him so he couldn't escape. 

Maul stopped struggling, closing his eyes, and awaiting his quick death. Ahsoka raised her hand to strike the killing blow, but she stopped.

_You have the power to change the people._

She extinguished her lightsaber and stood up. Maul opened his eyes and the crowd watched in confusion. He stood up, brushing dirt off of himself, and looked at Ahsoka with the same wondering.

"Do you surrender?" the togruta asked.

Maul, in another time, would've refused. But now, Maul saw the people united with a strong but merciful warrior leading them. That never happened under his command. Ahsoka's rule would be the golden age.

He didn't respond and Ahsoka stepped away, facing the crowd.

"Mandalore has been known for being warriors. We are warriors, but that doesn't mean we should grant death to every previous ruler. That is the way of the Sith, and I don't want the two to be related whatsoever. We may be fighters, but we can still let people live. Maul, although he has ruled in tyranny, has saved the galaxy. With his visions, he had played a part in the sustenance of Mandalore. Surely he is allowed to go free?"

It was silent. Then, the clones started clapping loudly. It was followed by applause and shouts of agreement.

Ahsoka faced Maul.

"If I even _hear_ that you've been causing problems, you won't be safe anywhere. I will not be so merciful as I am now."

Maul stood up, staring straight into her wise cerulean eyes. He bowed low to her.

"Thank you, Lady Tano. May our paths never cross again."

A Nite Owl led Maul to a ship, and Ahsoka suddenly heard jetpacks and frightened exclaims. She turned around to come face-to-face with Gar Saxon landing with the red armored warriors landing behind him.

"You have defeated our leader. You have honored and altered our code to make a better future. You have learned the way of the Mandalorian and our strong enough to lead us into battle, and therefore, Mand'alor Ahsoka, our loyalties have shifted and now lie with you." Gar Saxon knelt on one knee, in submission to the official ruler of Mandalore. Bo-Katan handed her the dark saber. He would either be executed or kept alive, repaying their debts to their homeworld. Ahsoka chose the latter.

"Rise, Death Watch. You have much to do."

~

"Right."

"Left."

Ahsoka and the clones complied with the training, small beads of sweat dripping down their faces. Ever since Ahsoka became the official ruler of Mandalore, she had to train to become an even more skilled warrior. The clones were trained in the way of the Mandalorian warriors, their fighting style slowly shifting to be more aggressive. They still had many maneuvers embedded into them from their clone training, courtesy of Kamino. The Mandalorians and the clones traded fighting knowledge, bring a totally new fighting style to Mandalore. Ahsoka had grown accustomed to her armor and trained in it, keeping the dark saber on her belt. She and her soldiers had defeated the small scattering of Separatists that were rumored to have stayed in the Outer Rim, maintaining the order in the Republic. After a few months, the Republic had become stronger with Bail Organa sitting at the head of it. 

"You have much more to learn, as Mandalorians."

~

Mandalore was slowly rebuilding from its ashes, Bo-Katan, Jesse, Rex, and Ahsoka leading the revival of the Sundari Palace. 

"Are you gonna cut your hair, or leave it like that?"

Rex looked up from his work to see Ahsoka pointedly looking at him, putting rocks down.

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourself."

She summoned a small broken glass shard from the ground, carefully wiping it on her clothes. She slowly pushed the glass in the air until it rested gently into Rex's hand. He saw himself, and what he was staring at was a totally different person. His hair grew a bit, his blonde dye residing at the ends of his now brown hair, giving him natural fluffy frosted tips. His eyes had crow's feet formed at the end of his eyes, finding that he smiled so much more without war and worry. Jesse walked over, his hair growing out to cover about a fourth of the Republic insignia tattooed on his head.

"Looking good there Rex. Now, are you going to keep admiring yourself, or work?"

Ahsoka giggled, and Rex shook his head good-naturedly, continuing his work.

Some minutes later, Rex rubbed his head, a small headache building behind his eyes. He stumbled for a minute, his hands slowly going to the blasters on his waist, unable to stop the action. Ahsoka sensed a change in the force and had turned around in time to see Rex pointing his weapons at her. Although his hands were shaky, he fired a shot. Ahsoka was too shocked to move, so the shot landed clean through her bicep. 

"Commander!" Jesse shouted, his focus on the smoking hole he saw.

"Rex? Rex, what's going on!?" The shock was too much for Ahsoka to noticed the wound.

Jesse and the other Mandalorians immediately tackled the captain to the floor. Rex didn't see that; his only focus was the tailhead traitor _scum_ that _dared_ help in the capture of Chancellor Palpatine. He had missed this time, but he won't miss the next one.

"Kill the Jedi. Good soldiers follow orders," he muttered, his eyes narrowing in on his target. His left eye twitched.

Jesse's face paled significantly, the words throwing him back to his dreams. The nightmares... _they were true_.

Rex's friendship with Ahsoka Tano wasn't strong enough for this.

~

"Get him to a medbay! Jesse, I need you to tell me everything you know about these chips."

Rex had been stunned by Ahsoka herself, and now the captain was going to the medbay to get examined. Ahsoka's arm already had bacta applied and was wrapped in a neat sling. She had shrugged it off, her worry for Rex overpowering her own health. 

"K-Kix told me about this before he was gone. He said that F-Fives died, trying to uncover a secret of the Chancellor's; of inhibitor chips in our head that has orders, orders to kill the Jedi."

The med bot beeped, showing no signs of anything located in Rex's head.

"Check again!" Jesse and Ahsoka exclaimed simultaneously, the bot complying with his wishes.

There was still nothing.

"Do you think Rex himself would know? He was there when Fives told him," Ahsoka said, her voice a little quieter. She wasn't there when it happened, but Rex had filled her in on the occurring events and she mourned the death of a close brother.

"...I think so. We have to give it a try."

~

Ahsoka had exited the room, shutting the door and pressing a lekku to the door, straining to hear whatever was going on inside.

"Wake him up."

The med bot stuck a needle into Rex's arm, and his eyes shot open. He jumped out of his bed, his eyes landing on Jesse. He patted his sides for his blasters, to find them nowhere to be found. He was only in a medical gown.

"CT-5597, have you killed Jedi traitor Ahsoka Tano?"

Jesse was hurt from the use of his number, and he fought against his will to not straighten at the use of it. He was more worried about his captain.

"Rex, what's going on? Jedi traitor? Ahsoka's no traitor!"

"Trooper, are you committing treason against the order of Chancellor Palpatine?"

"What order?"

" _The_ order. The Jedi have betrayed the people of the Republic! The people we have fought against have turned on us! Do you not understand protocol soldier? Do you need to be sent to decommissioning?"

Jesse flinched at the last word but kept up with his interrogation.

"Rex, I don't understand. What's going on? What's gotten into you?"

"I am a good soldier, and therefore I follow orders. You are the one in the wrong here. So I repeat my question; is Jedi traitor Ahsoka Tano dead?"

"She's not even a Je-"

"I said is she dead?"

"...Yes."

"Are you sure soldier? Have you che-"

"I said yes Rex! You shot her, and I finished it!"

"You dare speak out of line?"

"Rex, please vode, tell me why you're like this? Tell me, what Fives told you when he died."

Rex wrinkled his nose in disgust at the name of the _other_ traitor.

"CT-ARC-5555 had stated that there were controller chips in every single clone's head, containing a set of orders that can only be voice-activated by the chancellor himself. The chancellor said he put this into us to make sure we are not traitors."

"And how do you know that?"

"...I just do."

"Thank you," a feminine voice said.

Rex's face turned livid as he saw Ahsoka burst into the room and Jesse pulled out a blaster behind his back, aiming it straight at Rex. Rex opened his mouth in a yell.

"Arueti! [Traitor]"

Jesse stunned him, and Rex fell. Ahsoka caught him with the force, lying him on the bed gently. She looked towards Jesse, who looked haunted as he sat in a chair. She didn't know who she should attend to first and made up her mind. She walked over to Jesse and sat down beside him. She pried his fingers off the weapon and set it aside. She pulled Jesse into a hug and he complied without complaint.

_"I'm so, so sorry vode. You should never have gone through that."_

~

Another recording was going to be sent to the Jedi, while Rex was sleeping. He and Jesse's chip had been removed, both sleeping in the medbay peacefully, and now clones were waiting outside of the medbay to have the monster inside their head _out_. The Mandalorian medics were speeding from bed to bed, carefully taking the chip out. Soon, clones were coming in and out of the medbay, sporting a bandaid on the side of their forehead.

~

"Ready? And...now."

"Greetings Jedi. I'm afraid I have more terrible news to give."

~

_A few hours later..._

"Commander? May I talk with you?"

Ahsoka turned around to face a shameful Rex.

"Rex? Are you okay?"

His eyes were focused on her bandaged arm, and his eyes began to water. He rubbed them away quickly. He had already apologized to Jesse, and Jesse being Jesse, immediately forgiven him.

"I'm so sorry," his voice broke. He had sworn to never hurt his little sister, and here she was, a wound caused by _him_.

Ahsoka's heart melted and she pulled him into a hug. His arms came up around her, and he shook with sobs as they slowly lowered to the ground.

"Rex, It wasn't your fault."

Rex didn't reply.

"Rex, look at me."

He looked up, and her heart shattered even more. He had the eyes of a broken child, the war pulling everyone apart.

"It's just a wound. It will heal. It's okay."

They stayed hugging for what seemed like hours.

~

"This can't be happening!"

The council were having another meeting and were just informed of the clones having _control chips_ inside their head that could turn them against the Jedi without a thought.

"We need to get it out this instant! We need supplies! We need time! We need people!"

And so, every day, many clones were ordered to the med bay, the medics and the med bots working non stop to make sure each clone kept their own free will.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were the only ones suspicious of Bo-Katan's knowledge of the chips. So, the council decided to send some people to investigate.

~

The Republic freighter ship landed in the port, the sound of the engines growing louder and louder the closer it got.

As the people walked out, they were met with a togruta in Mandalorian beskar, the navy blue matching her visible lekku. Standing beside her was a man also dressed in Mandalorian armor, a familiar symbol of Jaig eyes above the visor of the Mandalorian helmet. Wolffe turned to address the man, who looked in charge, but the woman got to it first.

"Wolffe. Nice of you and the Wolfpack to join us," the woman greeted. Rex, who was beside her turned towards her, raising a brow beneath his helmet. Although Ahsoka couldn't see it, she could feel his exasperation and fondness through the force. Rex had almost gone back to his normal self, and she was glad.

Meanwhile, Wolffe's eyes widened. He didn't know who was talking, the helmet's vocoder masking Ahsoka's voice. And yet, they knew him and his battalion's name.

"We were sent by the Jedi to see how life was here and how you Mandalorians know about the chips. Who are you and how do you know me?"

Ahsoka took off her helmet the same time Rex did. Wolffe stepped back in shock.

"Commander Tano?! Rex?!"

"I didn't think you would forget us. We have a lot to tell you."

~

There was a feast to celebrate the new members of House Tano and the free will the clones were now given. Wolffe looked around to see the three-hundred-thirty-second in new armor, built similar to the Phase II armor but replaced with beskar. Ahsoka's markings were painted on every single helmet and each one took off their bucket, displaying _clone_ faces. Clones of both battalions ran towards each other, hugging and crying at the sight of their vode.

"Why, why are you here? The men say that you and the others disappeared, ditching the Republic. No one knew where you were," Wolffe asked as he walked on Ahsoka's left.

"Vod, Ahsoka is the ruler of Mandalore since she defeated Maul. This is why we're here," Rex answered, flanking Ahsoka's right.

Wolffe stopped in his tracks to look at the togruta with wide eyes. It was rare for Wolffe to be surprised, but this information hit him like a speeder.

"You what?!"

~

After Ahsoka and Rex explained everything, Wolffe was left speechless.

"The council mainly sent me here to find out how the inhibitor chips were discovered."

"Rex's chip activated. Without it, we would have never known." 

Ahsoka sensed more guilt and shame coming from Rex and she set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

_It's okay._

"General Koon also told us that we could seek life here since we're now free. But they aren't allowed to ally with Mandalore for anything, so I've heard." _  
_

"Master Plo is right. You all need a place to stay, so you can all live under my name because you are my vode. The Jedi have caused too much damage, making bad decisions to join a war they shouldn't have participated in."

"But what about General Skywalker? He'll come looking for you anytime soon, and he would probably land on Mandalore."

"Bo-Katan has told them the council that no Jedi are allowed on Mandalore, and will be taken prisoner if seen. If they are curious, they'll come here themselves. The others and I will deal with them."

"I don't think General Skywalker would be too happy about it. He and General Kenobi would probably slice through your forces."

"That wouldn't happen. I trained these soldiers ways to defeat a Jedi, and a group of them versus the two masters might be enough. Now c'mon. We'll show you around."

~

_Days later..._

Wolffe and his battalion were led out of the Sundari Palace, with fewer men than before. Some of the Wolfpack members have decided to stay on Mandalore, and although Wolffe wanted to, he had a duty to the Republic. The staying men were already given armor and they had painted the Wolfpack's symbol on a shoulder plate to honor the one-oh-fourth battalion.

"Wolffe, you and the others have to swear not to tell _anyone_ , including my masters, that I am here," Ahsoka said, facing the clone.

He turned towards her.

"Commander, you can trust me on this. I'm sure the men would also agree. I'll just tell them that you had contacted Bo-Katan and left, to who knows where in the galaxy."

"Ahsoka, he'll keep his word. He's probably the only one who wouldn't tell a secret," Rex confirmed. Wolffe grinned at his batchmate, hugging his vod'ika. He turned towards Ahsoka, who was smiling. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You grew up ankle biter. We're all so proud of you."

She exposed her fangs as she grinned.

"I know."

~

It was several months after Wolffe's visit from the Republic, and they were getting new citizens every day, clones filing in to live their life. Ahsoka and Rex loved seeing the surprise each time they revealed themselves and had sometimes invited the other clones to watch since they all wanted to shock their other brothers too. Her favorite reaction was when Sinker (who came back, not wanting to deal with the Republic's bullshit anymore), who had already known who she was from his previous visit with Wolffe immediately lifted her into a hug, confusing the other clones that just arrived. Mandalorians rushed forward to pry Sinker off of Ahsoka, but she stopped them before it would turn into a brawl.

Jesse, the little shit, had laughed through the whole thing.

"You can't just hug her like that Sinker! She was trying to be cool! Need an image to maintain, you know?"

Jesse got a slap on the back of his head in return, courtesy of Ahsoka.

~

"What now?"

Ahsoka was so done.

She and Bo-Katan had stayed in the throne room, dealing with negotiations from different planets for _five hours_ without break. Ahsoka was sitting behind the throne, with Rex guarding the doors. Bo-Katan was posing as the 'ruler' of Mandalore, with Ahsoka being the actual one making the decisions, occasionally talking to Rex through her helmet's comms.

"One last meeting," Jesse declared, crossing off the last group from the list. He was sitting on the table beside Bo-Katan, posing as her right hand. He, like Rex, had his helmet donned on. No need to reveal to the others that they were clones just in case it would come to their advantage. Ahsoka came out of her hiding spot, wiping her helmet's visor. 

"Who is i-"

She felt three presences close to the door and ran back towards her spot, right when the doors slammed open.

"Anakin! What did I say about respect? Just because you can't find her doesn't mean you should be destroying palaces!"

Ahsoka's blood ran cold as she felt three figures enter the room.

Commander Cody, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker.

"Hello, yes, sorry about him. Hello, your _highness,_ is it our turn yet?" Obi-Wan mocked slightly, not enough to be noticeable but Rex and Ahsoka detected it. Bo-Katan just raised a brow.

"I could shoot you on sight. I said no Jedi, and yet here you are. You Jedi only know how to interfere into business that's not yours," Bo-Katan spit back. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her friend's insult.

Anakin chuckled at that, the storm raging inside cooling for a moment. Obi-Wan shot him a glare.

"What? You know it's true."

"This is why you are not yet a master." 

Anakin scowled. Cody, not wanting to be part of the conversation, scanned for visible threats, his orange and white armor standing out in the dark colors of the room. All he saw was Bo-Katan and two Mandalorians. One Mandalorian had jaig eyes with markings on his helmet while the other one was writing, the same markings painted onto his visor.

_Why do they look so familiar?_

"I want to know how Ahsoka contacted you. It's been five months, and I can't find her anywhere. Why did she contact you, when she could've just contacted us?"

"Five months already? Doesn't feel like it," Ahsoka whispered, with Rex listening on the other end.

"Sir, we've been rebuilding. I didn't notice either."

"So I ask again. Where are Ahsoka Tano and the three-hundred-thirty-second battalion?" Anakin repeated.

"Somewhere in the galaxy," Bo-Katan replied nonchalantly.

"You're lying," Anakin snarled, "I can feel it."

"Oh shit," Bo-Katan whispered. Jesse snorted under his helmet, the sound only heard through the helmet's comms.

"Do you want to reveal yourself or not?" Rex asked, shifting side to side in preparation of covering Ahsoka.

"You bet."

Ahsoka stood up behind the throne and walked out, Rex walking with her. Anakin switched glances with Obi-Wan, trying to identify the new Mandalorian in the room. Cody's mind already clicked. He knew who they were.

"Commander Tano?"

She smiled, and she slowly reached up to pull her helmet off.

Anakin's hair had grown even longer. but now he had grown older noticeably. His eyes were tired, bags sitting under his eyes (from taking care of the twins but she doesn't know that), but he seemed....happier.

Obi-Wan already had a few more grey hairs on both his beard and his head, but like Anakin, he seemed more light, like a burden was taken off his shoulders.

The trio stared at her, eyes widened in shock.

"Bu-you-wh-how?"

She, in their eyes, had grown noticeably taller, an inch shorter than Rex, that is if you include her montrals. Her lekku had grown longer and darker, and her face markings were maturing. Rex and Jesse both took off their helmets.

"Rex? Jesse?" 

"How are you all here?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan was still processing the fact that his ex-grandpadawan, was accepted by the Mandalorians and that they were both hiding under the Republic's nose the whole entire time.

She, like the others, wanted to just run to the other part of her family and hug the life out of them. But now, she was a ruler, a Mand'alor. And she had to stand by what she said.

"Bo-Katan has already told you Jedi not to come here."

Anakin and Obi-Wan's faces were immediately hurt, while Cody was still staring at Rex. Rex, a clone, donning Mandalorian armor with his signature jaig eyes and torrent stripes.

"Snips?"

"Only Commander Cody may stay. You either go back to your ship and wait there while we negotiate with him or you're all going to prison."

Obi-Wan blinked. And he blinked again. Anakin looked like he was going to cry on the spot.

Anakin prodded the bond he shared with her, hoping to catch a glimpse of what she was really thinking about their visit. She let him in, and he was showered in affection and respect you would only get from a sister.

_You need to go. I have an image to keep._

Anakin nodded, slightly smiling, and elbowed Obi-Wan, nudging his head towards the door.

"I think we found what we wanted."

Obi-Wan nodded then furrowed his brow. They didn't get all the information they needed to know. Cody, however, finally stood out of his trance.

"Why are you guys here and not in the Republic?"

Ahsoka smiled, and turned to the throne, sitting on it.

"Wait a minu-"

"You're the empress?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied with how I wrote this story, but it kept hitting me at 2AM in the morning.  
> I remembered how I wanted to write the ending, BUT I FORGOT IT FRICK; so I might change it in the future.


End file.
